Slow Down Baby
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ON HIATUS Nicky Stanton enlists as a man but in truth Nicky is NOT a man, along the way the young Private finds friends, lust, love and an adventure of a life time.
1. Prologue

**SLOW DOWN BABY**

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** Same as always. Now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **I will have a chapter be a song name or I will pull creativity outta my ass. I may put some lyrics I don't know; it depends on what I feel like. Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story! If you can guess the song and who it's by then I will update sooner!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Nicole "Nicky" J. Stanton…**_**Kate Bosworth**_

**Joseph "Joe" Stanton…**_**Alec Baldwin**_

**Grandma Isabella Romano…**_**Lainie Kazan**_

Grandpa Giovanni Romano …_Michael Constantine_

**Mimi Rossi…**_**Emmanuelle Chriqui**_

**Pietro Moretti****..._John Lequizamo_**

Not Bold _**Deceased **_

* * *

**Prologue: This Stupid Journal Idea is FUBAR!**

* * *

Alright how to start this. Oh well I'll just wing it here it goes…I'll start my life before WWII…

_My name is Nicole Joy Stanton. I am 24 years old and I was a Private in WWII. I hate writing this stupid journal thing. But the damn doctor says it's a great idea. Says it will help me with my "suffering of the traumatic past" what the fuck does he know? The old shit. Anyway…_

_I was born to a middle class couple. They met when they were 19; my father loved my mother who was of Italian decent, she was from a big family only she was the only child…what I mean is she has like 30 cousins. Her family was like rabbits got it? Anyway my grandmother refused to let my father marry my mother he was of English decent and Protestant. So since my father loved her so much the crazy bastard converted just so he could date my mother. But he still wasn't Italian. So my father saved up for four whole years; he had about four jobs. Well he went to Italy and worked in a restaurant for about four years. He learned the customs and the language. And apparently when you live somewhere for four years you have citizenship. Go figure. So after he got enough money he moved back to the states. I guess my grandparents were shocked that he became "Italian" for four years. In fact they were so impressed they let him date my mother. All that to date someone is crazy. But he swears he loved her at first site. After they dated for four years he asked my grandfather if he could marry my mother. Of course he was hesitant in saying yes. My dad said he'd been asked questions like "What do you have to offer Rosella?" Now my father was an honest man "Not much but I give her my heart and true devotion sir. I love your daughter more than air itself. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if it puts my own happiness on hold sir." He was such a romantic frankly it made me sick to hear that when I was a kid. So after that my grandfather gave my father permission to marry my ma so within four months (_their lucky number notice the pattern?)_ They were married. Three miscarriages later little me came to be. But my ma's weak heart gave out after I was born, but not before naming me Nicole Joy Stanton. She was 31 years old. My father was torn; his beautiful wife was dead. But now he had little Nicole Joy to worry about. At first my grandmother said he was so torn that she raised me for awhile. _

_Grandma Isabella was the nicest woman ever. She would spoil me rotten as often as she could. Eventually Grandpa Giovanni talked to dad and made him realize that ma would want him to raise me as he would if she were still there. So he began to be the loving father I came to know. But it was still hard. You see he knew nothing about raising a little girl. He was a mechanic who got a job opportunity from a friend when I was about 10 at the time. So we said our goodbyes to Grandma Isabella and Grandpa Giovanni and moved to South Philly. Now we didn't have too much money at this point but we worked it out. My dad got his own mechanic shop it was amazing. I remember he bought me overalls just so I could help him. He also bought me a cap to put my hair up in so nobody knew his little girl was the assistant mechanic. I helped him in that shop for years. I eventually became assistant manager. That's about the time I met my good friend Mimi Rossi. She was from a big Italian family of 12 including herself and her parents; her siblings had all moved out years ago except for her older brother Maxwell who was always with his girl if you know what I mean. You can imagine the shock when she found out that Nicky Stanton was really Nicole Stanton. After the initial shock of that detail, We spent much of our time together. _

_Years went by and Mimi met multiple guys who never treated her right so I defended her a lot of the time. I actually once got in a fist fight with one guy Theodore Stone. I got a nice black eye and a busted lip and a nice cut in my forehead from his fancy ring and two broken fingers from when I hit his nose. But I left him with a busted lip and a broken nose which resulted in two black eyes. So after that it became a silent agreement that any guy who wanted to date Mimi had to go through me first. If he didn't seem good enough for her then he was history. Mimi got into things like baseball after I saved up enough to see a __Philadelphia Phillies game. We went and god was it a shitty game! The year was '38. But we still enjoyed the luxury of seeing a game at all. We came from families who barely had money. But that still lit a spark under Mimi's fire. _

_Not too long after that Grandpa Giovanni passed away that tore me up real good. I remember I spent two whole summers with Grandma Isabella. And after that I still wrote her letters frequently in Italian none the less. _

_I remember listening to the radio in '41 it was a normal day in the shop. I had just finished singing some song on the radio when an announcement came on. That this morning Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese. That was quite a shocker for me I remember dropping the wrench I was using and screaming "Holy shit" which caused my dad to come running out about to gimme lip about my language when they repeated the message. He had a slightly different reaction from me instead of shit he said "holy fuck" which he just shrugged about. So I got off the hook for that one. _

_So a year went by and tons of boys were enlisting in the Army, Navy and Air Corps, I remember some even enlisted as this new thing called the Paratroopers. For an extra 50 bucks they'd jump out of perfectly good airplanes, what a bunch of idiots! Sure money would be nice but if the plane ain't crashing I ain't movin'! _

_So Mimi's brother enlisted in the Air Corps and became a bomber pilot so she didn't really talk about the war much. But I really wanted to enlist. One problem. I was woman. Let's see women's roles besides minding the home front? At this point was Nurse. What a slap to the face right there. There had to be a way…I could always pose as a man. So I reluctantly wrote the note saying what I was doing to my old man. Only I left out the detail about enlisting as a man…he'd blow a gasket if he knew! _

_I remember stuffing my hair in an old baseball cap and wearing some of my cousin Vince's old clothes he left at the shop one summer. And I marched on down to the enlistment building and waited in line. I had to think of what I wanted to do. I bumped into this one guy who was headed towards the paratrooper section and looked up at him. I remember him apologizing in his deep South Philly accent and helping me up. Just the idea of guys looking like him made me willing to be a paratrooper. But two problems; I wasn't in this for the men and I HATED heights. So I picked the closest thing to me that didn't involve heights. And that was the army. _

_So after telling Mimi who swore to keep her mouth shut my plan I told her basics were in two weeks. I hid from my old man at Mimi's cousin's place. I loved Mimi's cousin; No, no not like that besides I wasn't his type if you catch my drift. Cousin Pietro was into men. In fact he joked about wanting to join the paratroopers when I told him about the guy I bumped into. But he was a sweet guy and dreamed of owning his own restaurant. I never had a lousy meal those two weeks I stayed with him; he even "escorted" me to the bus stop. I remember laughing at what he and Mimi told me. Pietro told me "Beware those Latin lovers! And remember salute your officers and do what they say who knows the rewards Hun!" I got a kick outta that one and Mimi had a good laugh until she got serious. "Be carefully Nicky. I don't wanna damn telegram about how you got yourself killed over there…I'm gonna miss you" I gave them each a hug and as a joke grabbed Pietro's butt which made him squeal like a little girl making Mimi and me laugh as she smacked mine and told me to hurry up and go so I could help end the war. _

_Basics were a pain in the ass to blunt and honest. I met tons of guys some who I wanted to punch their face in and some I wish I wasn't disguised as a man they were that good looking; but I was a good girl I swear! But hey I've been writing this shit for an hour I think you've gotten enough outta me now! _

_Yours…Signed the girl who still hates this dumbass idea to keep a journal because a doctor told her to,_

_Nicky_

* * *

**WOO! That was a long one but don't worry only this chapter is going to be like a journal entry. The rest will be normal I swear! I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW lemme know how I did! xoxo Anna**


	2. Ch 1 The Red Painted Shores

**SLOW DOWN BABY**

**PG13 **_**perhaps**_** R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** Same as always. Now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **I will have a chapter be a song name or I will pull creativity outta my ass. I may put some lyrics I don't know; it depends on what I feel like. Thank you for your time now with the OC Cast list and information followed by the story! If you can guess the song and who it's by then I will update sooner!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Nicole "Nicky" J. Stanton…**_**Kate Bosworth**_

**Joseph "Joe" Stanton…**_**Alec Baldwin**_

**Grandma Isabella Romano…**_**Lainie Kazan**_

Grandpa Giovanni Romano …Michael Constantine

**Mimi Rossi…**_**Emmanuelle Chriqui**_

**Pietro Moretti...**_**John Lequizamo**_

**Sergeant Leon Livingston… **_**Jake Gyllenhaal**_

Not Bold Deceased 

* * *

**Chapter One: The Red Painted Shores**

* * *

Nicky rolled over in her cot and sighed hundreds of men were laughing and joking about random things. They were crammed in the lower decks of a carrier. All waiting to storm the beaches; she was told she'd be on Omaha beach. She turned to see Private Daniel Jackson a guy in her squad reading a small bible quietly rubbing his pointer finger under his nose. He was a nice guy, religious from a small southern town. She turned to look towards her right and saw Private Richard Reiben. She'd admit he was a nice sight; basics were a little harder for her to be 'manly' and god was it hard.

* * *

_**Two years earlier at basics**_

_"Did you hear we have to run again? God how often do we have to run?" complained a young private as he walked past Nicky. She just grinned as the private whined like a three year old girl. She stood up after tying her shoe and walked over to familiar faces. She then looked up at her Captain, John H. Miller. No one knew much about him besides the fact he was married and was their captain. She then noticed her Sergeant Mike Horvath was talking to the captain. They had already been to numerous places such as Africa which amazed Nicky._

_"All right men we are going to be running up that hill there, make sure you have water in your canteen. You are allowed to take ONE SIP every mile. Keep in mind there are no places to refill it until we get back here tonight. Yes TONIGHT." He captain said as he told them to move out. _

_Sometime during their run Prvt. Richard Reiben pulled off his shirt and was soon followed by Privates Daniel Jackson, Adrian Caparzo, Stanley Mellish and a few other men. Nicky let out a frustrated groan. God was out to get her. To make matters worse she was in between Reiben and Caparzo; two of the better looking guys in her opinion. _

_"I don't know about you but I hate these damn runs Fish!" complained Caparzo as he looked at his friend Stanley Mellish. _

_"Well Carpy we don't have a choice we wanna kill Nazis we gotta run until our fucking legs give out from under us!" Nicky heard Mellish say. She bit her lip as she noticed Reiben run ahead. She cursed herself as she looked at his ass and licked her lips. There was no denying that man had a nice ass. God spent a little more time on that man; he was a modern day Adonis in Nicky's eyes…_

* * *

Nicky was snapped out of her thoughts when Irwin Wade asked if she was alright. She looked at him in confusion.

"Wh-what? Sorry you say something I was just thinking…" she said fixing her ball cap. Her hair had grown out a bit since she had Pietro cut it. It was already shoulder length! She looked him the eyes and smirked the man studied people not in the 'oh my god I'm your stalker' way but the 'don't worry I got your back' kind of way.

"What you gonna kiss me Wade? Or do I have something on my face?" she asked with a raised eyebrow which made him roll his eyes.

"You're so childish Nicky. And to think I could decide to _not_ save your life…hmm what do you think about that?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

"Personally Doc I think you're full of shit. But that's just in my humble opinion buddy boy." She said sticking her tongue out at the medic who in mock anger scoffed at her childish action; Which just made her laugh cheerfully.

"I don't know about you but any longer and I am going to hurl. When the hell do we get off this damn boat?" she groaned as she laid on her back.

"Well after this we have to go in the landing vehicle…or whatever its name is…have you thrown up yet or are you just feeling nauseous?" he asked taking the role of the worried medic.

"Well Mama Wade I think I'll be okay if I lay down. But thank you for your concern mother. It comforts me to know you still care after all these years!" at this Wade shoved her which caused her to screech in terror as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"OWW! MY ASS!" she growled in pain rubbing her butt in pain.

"Stanton? What are you jumping off the bunks for? Last I checked you ain't a paratrooper." Grinned Jackson who stopped reading his bible to look down at her.

"Well I thought I'd see what the big deal was. Personally I don't think that it's worth the extra 50 bucks. Now you know that you made the smarter choice gentlemen…and Mellish." At this the men laughed except Mellish who glared at her.

"What are you saying my name separate for huh?" he said crossing his arms.

"Well Fish I don't think he needs to explain. Think about it. You ain't a man are you?" laughed Caparzo which made Mellish shove _him_ off the bunk.

"Shut up Carpy!" Mellish snapped as his friend began laughing.

"Nice of you to join me Caparzo! Isn't _lovely_ on this metal floor? I think I can hear the ocean down here!" Nicky grinned as she lay down on her back. At this point Wade jumped down off his bunk to sit on the floor.

"You're right the floor _is_ nicer." He said with a laugh which the rest of the squad joined in on until a Sailor came down the stairs.

"Alright gentlemen gear up and get ready to head out." Nicky's laughter died down as she got serious after hearing it was time to get ready.

"If I die boy I want you to know my secret…" she said suddenly. The men all looked at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"I am…I am really a…" she started forcing herself to not laugh out loud at their faces.

"Well? What are you Stanton?" questioned Jackson as he stood up.

"I am really annoyed. What you think I was going to confess to something bigger? Nope not this Ranger…American…person…shutting up…right about now…mmhmm...yes…" Nicky drew out what she was saying as she threw on her jacket, vest and other gear.

"Jesus! Make me think you were going to say something important there Nicky boy!" grinned Mellish which made Nicky burst into fits of laughter.

"When are you going to learn? _Everything_ I say is important!" she laughed as she walked towards the stairs.

"So full of yourself are we?" laughed Caparzo as he walked passed Nicky.

"You wish Caparzi" she said shortening his name as she stuck her tongue out at him. They had one last laugh until they saw what would take them to the beaches.

"Well Fuck me…" growled Reiben which made Nicky look at him thinking to herself _don't tempt me buddy._ This better end well…

She sat down on the bench in the Tracked Landing Vehicle. As they started to move Nicky grabbed her stomach and groaned. Throwing up the huge breakfast they gave her. She flinched as she heard it hit the metal floor. _God I am on my way to hell!_ She thought as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

As they got closer to the beaches she gasped in terror. Hundreds of men were lying dead on the beaches drenched in blood.

"THIS IS IT MEN! SEE YOU ON THE BEACH!" Miller shouted as the plank dropped down. Nicky ran off only to go under the water. She panicked she didn't even know how to swim!

She began to struggle and claw at her equipment she was going to die before she got the shores! Suddenly she saw a man with Sergeant markings swim towards her with only a rifle in his hands. She was shocked that the man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up. She took a huge breath of air only to scream as bullets rained down on her. The sergeant dragged her behind a wrecked landing vehicle. She then got a good look at the man. He looked fairly young probably in his early twenties.

"We have to get closer Private! Follow me to that crater! HURRY!" Shouted the Sergeant she quickly nodded and ran a few feet away from the man dodging the bullets and artillery fire. She dove into the crater face first landing a few inches from the sergeant.

She threw her hands over her ears and screamed as a young man blew up and his insides flew into her lap. Blood splattered her clothes and face making her claw at her shirt and scream.

"Hey Private! Stop doing that come on if you wanna live you'll have to fight!" the Sergeant yelled which surprisingly snapped her into attention. She raised her M1 Garand and fired towards the hills. Her nose was burning from the wretched stench of death and burnt flesh. She quickly looked around and saw some men cowering behind what ever cover they could find and some falling back with multiple bullet wounds sending blood flying out, and others having limbs blow off due to artillery fire.

"Sergeant! We're sitting ducks right here! We have to move sir!" she screamed at the Sergeant who nodded and got ready to run to another crater further up. Within seconds he jumped up like a spring being unwound and sprinted. She followed about two yards away to make them a less easy target. She dove into the next crater and noticed up ahead was Captain Miller and Sergeant Horvath along with some of the other guys. She looked at the Sergeant who helped her get this far and nudged his shoulder he quickly turned towards her as she pointed to where her Captain was he nodded and followed her.

"Captain! What do we do now?" she yelled as Miller nodded at her.

"I just sent Jackson up there! We just wait until...NOW! RUN TOWARDS THE SAND DUNE!" he shouted Nicky rolled her eyes she was getting tired of running but she followed her Captain. She dove face first spitting out the blood covered sand that flew into her mouth. She turned to see Caparzo, Mellish and Reiben already at the dunes thankfully.

"Sergeant Leon Livingston sir!" the sergeant that saved her ass multiple times already finally said his name.

"Sergeant Livingston I want you to help with the Bangalore! As for you Stanton fire at the enemy!" Nicky nodded at her captain's orders firing at the enemy in the hills she no longer flinched at each bullet passing her by her adrenaline pumping. She began to see only red at it scared her to death but she was too long gone in survival mode.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she heard someone shout as she quickly ducked at the Bangalore blew with a loud _thun-oomp _sound.

"MOVE! MOVE! WE HAVE ENTRY WAY!" She heard someone scream as she ran dodging more bullets. She saw a man with a flame thrower and ran past him firing anyone who came out of the bunker. But then she stopped she saw a young man who couldn't be any older than 18.

She looked the kid in the eye as he raised his hands smiling a little; she raised her gun . But then fear went into his eyes as she stared at him with wide eyes. She fired and the kid gasped as he fell to the dirt ground dead. She watched as her last bullet shell spun out with a _ting_ she then slid to her knees the realization finally kicking in and she began to cry her eyes out.

"Stanton? Hey Stanton? Nicky…look at me." She heard a voice and looked up. It was those warm eyes of Adrian Caparzo.

"Come here kid…" he said as he sat down holding his arms out. She scooted closer and cried into his chest before turning a little to look around. She saw Captain Miller just staring as Sergeant Horvath put some dirt in a tin can labeled _France_. She then saw Mellish holding a Nazi knife crying Wade was softly talking to Jackson and Reiben was sitting on a rock glaring at the dirt.

"Oh god…oh god…I killed a kid…Adrian…I killed a kid! What am I going to do? How can I live with myself now?" she sobbed as Caparzo just held her letting out a large sigh.

"It'll be alright kid...don't worry it was you or him. Besides the kid was a Nazi you were doing your job." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think I'll ever forget?" Caparzo being honest just told her he had no idea. So she nodded and looked back towards Reiben who hadn't moved a muscle. She slowly moved out of Caparzo's arms and stood. She slowly walked over to Reiben and sat at his feet.

"Richard? Please look at me…" she whispered as she waited for a response she bit her lip.

"What? What do you want Nick? Leave me alone." He said harshly; yet at least he still acknowledged her and he called her Nick, only he called her that.

"You don't have to be an ass you know? Jeez I just want to know if you're alright! I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt! _Sorry_ for _caring_!" she snapped angrily.

"Sorry. Look I just want to forget this alright? It's been a long day…and I'm fine." he said a little softer as he finally looked at her.

"Me too…well I'm glad you're alright…" she whispered; _God when would this day end?_ She asked herself.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IT'S THE LEAST YOU COULD DO! LEMME KNOW IF IT WAS GOOD, BAD OR ALRIGHT!**

**Oh and to understand the event where she kills the kid it you are curious it's inspired from** **Band of Brothers**.

**If you haven't seen Band of Brothers you should go _BUY_ it for it's that good! **

**And the guys the REAL guys have books: Guarnere and Babe have one; Major Winters has one; Buck Compton has one and so does Malarkey. **

* * *


	3. Ch 2 What They Don't Know

**SLOW DOWN BABY**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** Same as always. Now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY:**My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **This chapter is seriously rated _**MATURE**_ so if you have a problem then… STOP READING MATURE RATED STORIES!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Nicole "Nicky" J. Stanton…**_**Kate Bosworth**_

**Joseph "Joe" Stanton…**_**Alec Baldwin**_

**Grandma Isabella Romano…**_**Lainie Kazan**_

Grandpa Giovanni Romano …Michael Constantine

**Mimi Rossi…**_**Emmanuelle Chriqui**_

**Pietro Moretti...**_**John Lequizamo**_

**Sergeant Leon Livingston… **_**Jake Gyllenhaal**_

Not Bold **Deceased**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What They Don't Know **

* * *

Nicky was sitting against a sand pile by herself she couldn't get the images of the men dying out of her head. She let out a sigh as she saw Reiben sit next to her.

"Hey Rick; is it tomorrow yet?" she said as she looked into his eyes. God it was that look again…she'd never forget that look. The helpless need; it was the one that only she had ever seen. She had seen it nearly six months ago at basics.

* * *

_Nicky looked around at the sleeping men knowing that now was the only time she could get a shower. So she grabbed her things and slipped out of the barracks. Making her way down the dirt path towards the showers she bit her lip looking around nervously. She'd have hell to pay if she was caught. Slipping off her PT shorts and taking off her boots she sighed. Next she slid off her shirt and began to undo the bindings that hid her chest. After removing that she slipped off her bra and underwear and grinned; that shower was calling her. Turning on the warm water she sighed; god that water felt good. As she was brushing her hair out of her face she heard footsteps not far from where she was. She froze, someone was in here! She bit her lip and turned around and gasped. Behind her staring with his mouth open was none other than Private Richard Reiben. _

"_Reiben! Oh shit! I can explain!" she said in terror as he just continued to stare at her._

"_Wait you're a _woman? _Shit Nicky…" he said, only then did she notice he was dangling his own shirt in his hands. _

"_What are you doing out so late Reiben?" she asked trying to cover herself desperately. He quickly blinked and shook his head most likely trying to get images out of his head._

"_I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd get a shower…at least I don't have to feel so…strange now." She froze _strange_ why did he feel that way?_

"_Why would you feel str—" Before she could finish her sentence his lips crashed onto hers. She let out a gasp which turned into a moan as his tongue touched her lips. She gladly let it slip past her lips and let it meet hers. Out of instinct she placed her hands on the side of his face holding his near hers. _

"_Now that I know you aren't a man, I don't feel strange for wanting to do that." He said as he broke away from the kiss. That was when she noticed he was only in his underwear and unbuttoned pants. She let her eyes take in the site of his abs and blushed. Yep he was still an Adonis. He just let out a chuckle and kissed her nose before moving to kiss her collar bone. God he was amazing! She thought. She gathered a bit more courage and grabbed the waist band of his pants and pushed them down. He stopped to look her in the eyes with a warm smile. She was surprised he wasn't trying to act like the tough Brooklyn man like he normally did; stepping out of his pants as she began to pull his underwear down as well. She took in the site and gasped. He was huge! Suddenly that courage left her like a storm as Pietro would say._

"_Holy…" she began to say as he kissed her again. He laced his fingers in her blond locks as their kiss was becoming more passionate. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his muscular hips. She then slid her hands down his chest. His lips traveled down her neck and passed her collar bone. She moaned in pleasure as they met her breast. His tongue swirled around her nipple making her arch her back which gave him more access. _

"_R-Richard!" she gasped in pleasure as he moved to the other one his hands slid from her face down to her hips leaving a trail of goose bumps. He looked up at her and she looked down at him biting her lip. _

"_D-Don't s-stop…" she panted as she felt one of his hands slide towards her moist center. She let out a moan as he slid a finger in her. Her eyes went wide never before had she felt like this. Never before had she even seen a man's figure or shown her own. Yet her she was moving to his finger's thrusts, she let out another moan as he slid another finger into her center._

"_Oohh! Richard please! Oh god I'm going to…I-I…" she was panting madly as she gripped his shoulders still meeting his thrusts before she lost it she felt like she was exploding white hot pleasure down to her toes. She let out a loud moan as he continued thrusting his fingers into her until she was down from her high. She felt sweat mix with the water drops from the shower slide down her body as she looked him in the eyes. She leaned in to kiss his lips softly. _

"_T-that w-was a-amazing Richard…" she panted as he kissed her lips once more. She felt his erection against her thigh and gathered her courage again and grinding against him making him moan._

"_Shit Nick…" he gasped into her ear she smiled at him and leaned towards him as she kissed his earlobe making him moan as his eyes closed. _

"_Please Richard…I want you…no. I need you…" she whispered into his ear. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a warm smile. _

"_I need you too…" he whispered in her own ear as he slid into her. She gasped in slight pain due to his size. He waited until she gave him a sign to move. She kissed his lips passionately letting him know she was ready. The pain began to turn into passion as she met his thrusts both were panting madly. _

"_Oooh God Nick…you're soo…mmm…" he said between kisses, her own eyes closed at this point before he leaned towards her ear._

"_Open your eyes baby…" he whispered lustfully she opened her eyes to look into his blue eyes. _

"_Oh god it's happening again Richard…" she said between pants. She continued to met his thrusts as he laced his fingers in her hair again she followed suit. _

"_Nick…" she could feel that familiar tug in her stomach as she climaxed again letting out a moan of pleasure. He followed seconds later; their eyes never leaving each others' as he slowly he pulled out of her as let her slide back down the wall. As her feet touched the wet floor she grinned. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly. _

"_That was amazing…" she whispered as he reached for the soap which was above them. _

"_I guess we should finish that shower no?" he said with a grin._

* * *

That had been a while ago and the two of them did it again two days before they left for the long boat ride to Normandy.

"What are you thinking about baby?" he whispered she turned to look at him with a grin.

"If the boys heard you call me that…" she started mockingly scolding him.

"They aren't around baby…" he whispered as he looked around quickly before kissing her lips quickly. She let out a laugh as he propped himself up against the sand pile.

"What they don't know baby…" he said with a laugh. To be honest she was glad he let her come here. She had to threaten never to kiss him again if he didn't let her stay in the army which was quite humorous. Though he'd deny it deep down Richard Reiben was one big softy.

"Oh so we keep secrets? I'll make a mental note darlin'." She laughed.

* * *

**Yeah I noticed it was a little short...but dude I did my first "posted" lemon or smut scenes if you would. I mean all the others are crap that I got rid of for other stories. But beggars can't be choosers alright? Besides I updated the story isn't that good enough for you people? **

* * *


	4. Ch 3 Well There’s Shot To The Face Boys

**SLOW DOWN BABY**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** Same as always. Now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II ****By: Gordon L Rottman**

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **This chapter is just a; **filler** until I finish okay, okay _start _the next chapter But a quick note. At the end of each chapter I'll humor you with a little trivia.

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Nicole "Nicky" J. Stanton…**_**Kate Bosworth**_

**Joseph "Joe" Stanton…**_**Alec Baldwin**_

**Grandma Isabella Romano…**_**Lainie Kazan**_

Grandpa Giovanni Romano …Michael Constantine

**Mimi Rossi…**_**Emmanuelle Chriqui**_

**Pietro Moretti...**_**John Lequizamo**_

**Sergeant Leon Livingston… **_**Jake Gyllenhaal**_

Not Bold _**Deceased **_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Well There's Shot To The Face Boys **

* * *

Nicky was drawing figure 8's in the dirt as the boys were talking to each other joking and trying to clear their minds from earlier that day. She looked up at the sound of approaching army boots. It was Captain Miller as well as a young corporal. She happened to catch some of the guys' conversation.

"What are we doing?" questioned Caparzo as Miller started walking towards them. Sergeant Horvath just looked at him with a smirk.

"What are you doing? We're gonna send you back home wrapped in an American flag with a hunk of cheese up your ass, Caparzo, you smart ass." This made Nicky laugh because Caparzo's eyes went wide for a moment before he took another drag on his cigarette with a chuckle.

"I though you liked it in the ass." Reiben said with a smirk at this point Nicky burst into fits of laughter. Now this would be interesting.

"What?" Horvath asked as he stared down at Reiben who was chuckling at his comment.

"I said I thought you liked it in the ass." He finished as Nicky wiped away tears forming from laughing so hard.

"No Rick that would be Mellish who likes it up the ass; Common misconception. But I'm sure he'll forgive you." She said with a wide grin Mellish glared at her.

"I bet _you_ like it up the ass Stanton!" Nicky rolled her eyes and threw dirt at Mellish.

"_MELLISH_! That _was _supposed to be a secret!" she growled in mock anger. Some of the guys' eyes went wide.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Jeez boys what kinda Ranger do you think I am?" she said laughing as those that had been in shock let out deep sighs of relief.

"Y'all are perverts. For serious boys." Right when she said that Miller and the Corporal had approached them.

"Men we have a mission to find a Private Ryan; so the nine of us will be going to find him. By the way this is Upham he will be our translator. Now get your gear and lets head out." He said turning to walk away.

"Well there's a shot to the face boys; leaving already? Why that rest was so long…my, my time sure flies when you're having fun!" she said as she stood up.

"So Upham you speak German _and_ French?" she asked with a small bit of interest. Upham surprised that someone was speaking to him nodded his helmet falling into his eyes. She stifled a laugh at the awkward soldier. She vowed to keep an eye out for the kid; he reminded her of her cousin Tony; A young awkward kid who just never really looked like he belonged to her choice of friends.

"That's nice. I speak Italian. My momma was Italian by birth and my daddy converted to everything Italian so he could marry her…long story…so where you from?" she asked kindly.

"California. I live there with my mom." He said she just smiled. While she was walking she zoned out and missed all of the conversation the men were having until eventually she was behind the others. She looked up to notice Reiben was slowing down to walk beside her.

"When we find this bastard I say we _celebrate_ surviving. What do you say baby?" he whispered shocking her that he was saying this while the men weren't too far ahead of them.

"Richard I swear if you get me caught…I'll…I'll…" she whispered harshly as she stared at him.

"Relax they are distracted. You know I miss sneaking off with you. Hell I can't wait until this damn war is over and we just got here." He said with a grin.

"I want a big ol' plate of Grandma Isabella's spaghetti…you'd love her she's real nice and loves cooking…god I miss her home cooked meals." She said with a sigh looking towards the sky.

"Well hopefully this bastard is our ticket home. Who knows?" he said as they continued walking. Hopefully he was right she wanted to go home; Back to South Philly where she belonged. But until then she had to deal with her current situation.

* * *

**Just to let you know this was only a filler chapter. I am fully aware that it could use some work but I don't care. On the plus side I decided at the end of each chapter to put a SPR trivia! So trivia number 1:**

_**Upham is chastised for saluting Miller (**__**Tom Hanks**__**) because it will make Miller a target for snipers. In **__**Forrest Gump**__** (1994), Forrest (Hanks) is chastised for doing the same thing to Lt. Dan**_


	5. Ch 4 If It Ain't Easy

**SLOW DOWN BABY**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** Same as always. Now that I have a book about WWII slang it can be more realistic. The book is called **FUBAR: Soldier Slang of World War II By: Gordon L Rottman **Oh and I do not own Hawkings. She belongs to **IceColdSoDa94**.

**SUMMARY:** My interpretation of the movie with a few OCs. Just please read it is **AU**!

**Author's Note: **This chapter is rated serious **MATURE**. At the end of each chapter I'll humor you with a little trivia.

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Private Nicole "Nicky" J. Stanton…**_**Kate Bosworth**_

**Joseph "Joe" Stanton…**_**Alec Baldwin**_

**Grandma Isabella Romano…**_**Lainie Kazan**_

Grandpa Giovanni Romano …Michael Constantine

**Mimi Rossi…**_**Emmanuelle Chriqui**_

**Pietro Moretti...**_**John Lequizamo**_

**Sergeant Leon Livingston… **_**Jake Gyllenhaal**_

**Roxanne Hawkings…**_**Hillary Tuck**_

Not Bold _**Deceased **_

* * *

**Chapter Four: If It Ain't Easy **

* * *

Nicky was tired of walking with all her gear. Frankly she was ready to get the million dollar wound; if it meant no more heavy gear. She couldn't imagine what it was like with a radio man. That must be atrocious! But she kept walking she knew she had to hold her own. At this point Wade had slowed down his pace as well.

"Hey Doc, how's life?" she asked casually he just looked at her.

"I have a bad feeling…like someone is going to get hurt…" he said softly. Nicky had to feel bad for the guy. While she and the guys did the killing they didn't have to look at the dying much but for the medics like Wade they had to witness the death and the horror of someone expecting them to save them.

"Well chin up Doc we'll get through this!" she said trying to cheer him up. At this point she remembered a story about a woman from England.

"Have you ever heard of Sweeney Todd?" she asked him which made him raise an eyebrow.

"The demon barber? What does he have to do with anything?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"No the female soldier from England. She's called Sweeney Todd because she is known for slitting throats of the enemy. Rumor has it her real name is Roxanne Hawkings." She said with a rattlesnake smile before she bust into fits of laughter; for Upham's eyes went wide when he over heard.

"I heard she was a Captain!" Mellish said throwing in his two bits.

"No, no but I heard she likes dogs better than cats!" Everyone turned to look at Caparzo who just shrugged.

"Nice Carpy could you get anymore feminine?" grinned Mellish which made everyone laugh.

"Well I heard she speaks Japanese." Jackson said off handedly as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Well I heard she gutted a guy alive even though he was a British General because he wore his gun in a pub." Laughed Nicky which made Upham turn pale.

"R-really?" he choked out in nervousness. Nicky just grinned.

"No I just made that up. Not much is known about her. But the look on your face kid was priceless!" at this the others laughed before approaching a gate to a small French village. They all ran and slid to hide behind a broken wagon; Mud flew up and into Nicky's face making her groan in frustration.

"Stupid mud…" she muttered darkly as she glared at the mud. She looked at Captain Miller who was talking to another soldier she leaned against the wagon wheel and watched Caparzo take a bite of an apple. She listened carefully what Miller was saying.

"The Statue of Liberty is kaput? That's disconcerting!" She laughed, at her Captain's comment; about their 'Moral Officer' over the loud speaker. She turned to look at Reiben who secretly slid his hand to the small of her back. She gave him a small smile before rolling her eyes. She then saw Miller and the others run towards another wooden gate. She followed suit brushing rain drops out of her eyes. She heard the guys telling all of the rumors about Captain Miller and laughed.

"Fifty bucks he is a normal husband. Hell I bet it'll be a shocker like he's a baseball coach or maybe a teacher. But what do I know?" she said with a laugh as she turned a corner.

As she did she noticed a family was in a banged up house. Half the building had been blown off in a previous bombing. She saw Caparzo walk over to take the little girl from the rubble and watched as Miller yelled something at him as he grabbed the girl. Nicky stared at Caparzo and gave him a shrug.

"You know he does have a point…" she started only to scream as Caparzo had fallen face first into the piano that was left behind.

"CAPARZO!" she screamed as Reiben grabbed her arm and ran for cover. She stared at Caparzo who was now slowly bleeding to death tears weld up in her eyes as she bit her lip. She was watching one of her friends bleed to death! Reiben who noticed she was watching grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. His eyes showed understanding and compassion.

"Look at me Nick. Don't look at him. Look at me baby." He whispered softly as she fought back the tears. She gave a weak nod as her lip trembled.

After a few hours had passed Nicky found; herself sitting in an abandoned house; the only one that still had a bed. She was sitting on said bed crying. Moments later she heard a soft knock on the doorframe why someone would knock on a doorframe was beyond her.

"It's open…Richard." She said noticing Reiben was standing in the door way. He slowly approached her with a sad smile.

"I don't want your sympathy Richard." She said in a hollow voice that sounded nothing like her own.

"I know baby. The guys all went to the church to rest. I just thought I'd come check on you." He said with a sigh.

"This isn't easy anymore Richard…I can't block out his…the fact that he's…" she said as more tears slid down her dirt covered cheeks.

"If it ain't easy; it wouldn't be a war. Nick; please don't cry…" he said softly as he lifted her chin and began to kiss away her salty tears.

"Help me forget? If I remember you promised we could _celebrate_ surviving…" she said with a small grin.

"I said if we found that Ryan bastard…but I guess we could also _celebrate _living today as well…" he said with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Her hands entwined in his dark locks as he laid her in the bed.

"And look we even have a nice warm bed!" he said with a laugh as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Lucky us hmm?" she replied her voice laced with lust. Before she knew it he was working on taking her boots off throwing them carelessly to the floor his following. She franticly tore at his shirt hastily undoing the buttons she threw it to the floor and then pulling off his green army t-shirt. Her hands trailed up his muscles as she grabbed his dog tags, pulling his face towards hers with a grin.

"I love you Richard…" she whispered as he slid her shirt off followed by her own t-shirt. Now all she had covering her upper body was the bandage that covered her. He slowly undid the bandages and kissed her lips. She reached to unbutton his pants and threw them to the floor he then pulled off hers and let it fly over his shoulder. Hastily they pulled each others' underwear off and threw it to the floor; their kisses becoming frantic.

His fingers laced into her blond locks as their kiss was became more passionate. She grabbed onto his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his muscular hips out of instinct. She then slid her hands down his chest one of her hands still latched onto his dog tag chain. His lips traveled down her neck and passed her collar bone. She moaned in pleasure as they met her breast. His tongue swirled around her nipple making her arch her back which gave him more access. But he didn't stop there, his kisses trailed down her stomach. She gasped in pleasure as his moist tongue dipped and swirled in and around her belly button. She felt her stomach muscles spasm at his touch. He rested his head against her stomach before moving back to her lips; one of his hands combing through her blonde locks.

"R-Richard!" she gasped in pleasure as he moved to the other one his hands slid down to her hips leaving trails of goose bumps in their path. He looked down at her before kissing the corners of her mouth with a warm smile.

"R-Richard…" she panted again as she felt his hand slide towards her moist center. She let out a moan as he slid a finger in her. She was moving to each of his finger's thrusts, she let out another moan as he slid another finger into her center followed by a third finger.

"Oohh! Richard please! I-I…want you…" she was panting madly as she gripped his shoulders still meeting his thrusts before she lost it in white hot pleasure down to her toes making them curl. She let out a loud moan as he continued thrusting his fingers into her until she was down from her high just like that night in the showers. She smiled brightly as she looked him in the eyes. She leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

"You cease to amaze me Richard…" she panted as he kissed her lips passionately once more. She felt his erection against her thigh and moaned as she grinded against him making him moan as well.

"Shit Nick…" he gasped into her ear she smiled at him she was reliving the night in the shower; she leaned towards him as she kissed his earlobe making him moan his eyes closed briefly before he opened them again.

"Richard…I need you…" she whispered into his ear. He looked at her with a warm smile, before giving a mock salute and a laugh. If she wasn't enjoying the passion so much she would've smacked him upside his head for his smart ass ways.

"I need you too baby…" he whispered in her own ear as he slid into her. She gasped in pleasure; it felt so right; like they were made for each other. He waited until she gave him a sign to move which was less than a second later. She kissed his lips passionately letting him know she wanted more. She began to meet his thrusts as both were panting madly.

"Oooh God Nick…" he said between kisses, god she never wanted this night to end. She then felt that familiar yet favorable tug in her stomach.

"R-Richard…" she said in one last passion filled breath as she climaxed he; like always followed seconds later but he still kept his pace until they both came down from their highs.

"I love you Nick." He whispered in her ear as he slid out and covered them with the thin white sheet. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and his face nuzzled up against hers.

"Can this day never end?" she whispered as she looked her lover in the eyes. He let out a good hearted laugh and whispered the words 'I wish'. Soon both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

About two hours went by and Nicky woke up to Reiben softly kissing her neck.

"Mmm…Richard…" she said with a laugh as he sat up. She knew that look in his eye. The one that said 'we better get back the others must be wondering where we are.' She hated that look it meant they had to pretend they weren't lovers.

"Get dressed baby before I take you again…and I don't think you want the boys walking in anytime soon." He said with a laugh as he began to pull his clothes on. She regretfully followed suit. The two lovers gave each other one last kiss before putting on the mask of just two friends and headed towards the church where the others were.

As she sat down on the floor she watched as Jackson's breath steadied out as he slept and the others talked amongst each other. Wade was finishing up the task of rewriting Caparzo's letter to his dad.

"God I am so tired but I just can't asleep." She said with a frustrated groan.

"Actually, the trick to falling asleep is trying to stay awake." She heard Wade say as she watched him pause in his writing.

"How's that, Wade?" questioned a curious Mellish.

"Well, when my mother was an intern, she used to work late through the night... sleep through the day. So the only time we'd ever get to talk about anything is when she'd get home. So what I... I used to do, I used to lie in my bed and try to stay awake as long as I could, but it never worked, 'cause... 'cause the harder I'd try, the faster I'd fall asleep." Wade continued softly trailing off as he thought of home.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't have mattered none in my house. My ma, she would've come home, shook me awake, chatted me up 'til dawn. I swear; that woman was never too tired to talk." Laughed Reiben thinking about his; own mother briefly; before looking at Nicky whose eyes got real heavy. She laid down and slowly let the sleep take her.

"That was probably the only time she could get a word in." laughed Mellish. After that she saw Reiben shove Mellish and she finally fell asleep thinking of what life would be like after the war.

* * *

**Oh look I gave another chapter, mentioned ****IceColdSoDa94's OC, wrote another little smut AND was kind enough to find more trivia to hold y'all over!**

_The role of Caparzo was written just for __Vin Diesel__ after director __Steven Spielberg__ saw Diesel's independent film __Strays__ (1997), which was also Vin Diesel's directorial, writing, producing, and lead acting debut._


End file.
